


Quiet

by DraconSinss



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bird mom, Corrupted AU, Corrupted Gems, Corruption, Fluff and Angst, Gen, LITERALLY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconSinss/pseuds/DraconSinss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gems fall apart and Steven can only watch and hope to heal them afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't make up this AU. I also haven't done much research on it. Sorry for any inconsistencies and happy Halloween month.
> 
> Based on this: http://mornincloud.tumblr.com/post/131121041270
> 
> Also, the bomb still hit but Steven's still young.

It was quiet.

Garnet was checking on the bubbles, Pearl was spending time in her room and Steven worried.

Surrounding him was endless piles of treasure and puddles that seemed unrealistically deep. In his hand, no. In his _bubble_ was clearly a purple gem. A dull purple gem. Gently, his hand hovered over it. He felt her. She was still Amethyst... she just... had the light sucked out of her.

He felt tears pricking his eyes and his nose start to water. She was just confused. Angry. Scared. "Amethyst." He cried. "I'm sorry."

With a tight hug, the bubble popped and the gem hit the floor with a loud clatter. Steven gasped. He wiped his teary eyes and snotty nose before hugging himself and taking a step back. The gem fell and with a bright light, a figure started to take shape. A small twinge of hope nipped at the half gem when he seen Amethyst.

When she looked like her.

The hope died and was soaked in fear as it continued changing into a monster.

With sharp teeth and souless eyes, hair like fur to her back, claws that tapped against the ground and a whip like tail, Amethyst dropped to all fours. Similar to a puma, she growled and started advancing slowly towards him. He gulped as her jaw opened in a smile of some sort. She licked her lips hungrily. "Amethyst. I know you're still in there. Let me help you." His hands were raised in submission.

She pounced and his bubble was raised immediately. "aaaaAAAAAAH!" He yelled, watching his old friend try claw her way in.

"Steven." _Garnet._ The boy screwed his eyes shut as his old friend was poofed, then bubbled. "You know how dangerous we are now that the radiation is affecting us."

His bubble was willed away and Garnet's rotting hand touched his shoulder carefully. She took off her glasses and looked at him seriously. "I love you Steven. So did Amethyst. I know you're not ready for this, but one day that's going to happen to Pearl and I. On that day you have to be prepared, Steven."

She took one of his black nailed, _clawed_ hands and held it. He looked away for a moment, eyes watery. He sniffled. "I don't want to poof you Garnet. I don't want to poof you o-or Pearl. Or even Amethyst!"

His eyes leaked as he looked up. "I love you guys too much to do that to you. I don't want you guys to- to just sit in a bubble forever. I don't want you guys to be alone." His voice cracked and he sniffled. 

He was picked up and cradled. Garnet summoned her shades. "I guess you'll have to put up with monsters, then. Roar."

Steven laughed sadly, eyes still teary as he was hauled out of the temple.

Garnet knew they still had time.

 

* * *

 

 

"S-steven?" Pearl asked cautiously.

"Hi Pearl!" The boy replied excitedly as he poked at his gem.

"What are you-" Pearl gasped and both hands covered her mouth. "Rose's- I mean... your gem! What happened to it?"

Steven looked up from his dulling gem. "It's been like this for days, cool huh?" He poked at the tattoo like star that surrounded it.

"Cool? I wouldn't call it that. Concerning at least. We need to get Garnet." Pearl immediately strode towards the temple, leaving steven to poke at his gem with his dark claw-like nails.

"Garnet. Garnet?" Pearl practically squaked.

The permafusion stepped out of her room. "You're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"Squaking and moving like a little bird." Garnet let a soft smile develop on her face.

Pearl immediately straightened up. With Amethyst gone for nearly a month, she couldn't lose herself any time soon. The gem cleared her throat. "Garnet. Something's up with Steven's gem. It's changed but... he doesn't seem effected by it. He's enterained by it." She pointed her focus on the boy in his bed.

Garnet sighed. "I was afraid this might happen." She straightened her glasses, squinting behind them. "He'll be alright."

Pearl sighed, relieved.

Steven waved to the bigger of the two gems. "Garnet! Come check this out! Pbbbft." He poked his gem again and smiled. Garnet smiled back.

 

* * *

 

 

"Pearl, snap out of it." Garnet pulled out her gauntlets. She stood in front of the door, trapping her friend inside.

Steven was quiet. He held Amethyst's gem again. It's been a year and for half that time he watched Pearl struggle. He sighed through his nose. "Pearl?"

The others froze, looking up at Steven.

He sighed, not looking at them. "When- after Garnet poofs you, after the radiation sets in and you can't really control yourself- can you remember me?" 

Pearl breathed hard, tears dropped from her eyes before she was poofed. Garnet trembled, putting her in her bubble. "I'm sorry Steven."

Steven was quiet.

* * *

 

It was a few months after Steven found Garnet sitting down on the couch. She hadn't moved in days. He supposed it was time. He sat next to her, she seemed to be rotting into some kind of 3d shadow. "Hey, Garnet. Do you-" his voice cracked. "Do you think you're ready?"

Her head turned to him. He felt her calculating behind her visor. She turned right back to how she was.

Steven let out the best laugh he could. "I can't poof you." He smiled at Garnet, even if it were a little forced. With no reaction, he gave up and sighed, looking at his nails. "Will I turn into a monster? What would I do then? Lock myself in the house, probably."

His eyes were teary when he looked back to Garnet. "I'm going to take a look at pearl. We'll be locked in the bathroom if you need us."

Steven watched his feet as he walked to the temple. He opened Garnet's door with practiced ease before walking towards his friends' bubbles. He took Pearl and left, quietly.   


His eyes locked on Garnet as he walked to his bathroom. He locked himself in and popped the bubble. Pearl clattered to the floor and took shape. A giant... bird. Actually, it looked more like those dinosaurs with feathers. She had claws and talons and sharp teeth.

Steven smiled and even laughed a bit. The bird started preening and he knew this was still Pearl. "Hi Pearl."

The bird started to examin him immediately, poking him on his head and belly gently with her beak. She walked around him and gave a big nod.  _This was her Steven._

He spent a lot of time with bird mom after that. He rode her to the Big Donut, he got to play with her, she even learned how to say stuff in a bird voice!

"Say "I love you, Steven!"" Steven kneeled on the floor, beside the monstorous bird.

Pearl clicked and whistled before repeating what he said. "I love you, Steven." Soon after, she clicked and whistled some more, making her Steven laugh.

"I love you too, Pearl!"

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I had this draft for a while. I'll probably write chapter 2 about either Peridot and Lapis, or taming Amethyst. It depends.


End file.
